User talk:Explorer 767/12
The very 1st page, the original one, has been archived. View it here. The 2nd page has been archived also! View it here. The 3rd page was also archived! See it here. The 4th page was also archived! See it here. The 5th page was also archived! See it here. The 6th page was also archived! See it here. The 7th page was also archived! See it here. The 8th page was also archived! See it here. The 9th page was also archived! See it here. Whoohoo! The archives now hold 10 talk pages' worth of text! See the 10th page here! The 11th page was also archived! See it here! You are viewing the 12th edition of Explorer's talk page. This is the current archive; please leave any and all messages here. __TOC__ ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:46, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Goodness Gracious! Again? Someone put him in a record book or give him an award or something! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] TEH PWNZOME PIC Explorer, this picture is going to be used in my fanfiction. I decided to show you it :D --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 23:28, September 17, 2009 (UTC) RE: Iditarod *Iditarod Trail -- Ididarod, pronounced "I did a rod" (a square rod is a measurement equalling, quote: 30¼ square yards, 25.29 square meters or 0.00625 acres, 25.3 m2). *Moose -- Penguins dressed as moose, roaming Moose in Black agents, or skuas (passing through Hackzon Valley and other uncharted locales) could be equally threatening. *Eagle River -- use Whiteout. *Willow -- Conifer? *Yentna Station -- Yeti Junction *Skwentna -- Squetna *Rohn -- How about a small uncharted village? I'd call it Ronald Outpoast, and it is named after the only penguin who ever became known outside the city limits: Ronald Preventable, Kim Plausible's future mate. *Nikolai -- Nichole Station *McGrath -- McWrath (contains a large population of skuas) *Takotna -- The Takota Inn (in the middle of nowhere) *Ophir -- Opah (when I was little, I said "opah" instead of open). *Cripple -- Shattered Bone Valley (named so because of the many rain wrecks) *Ruby -- Topaz *Galena -- Barkjon Pass (named in honor of the one who discovered most all uncharted realms) *Shageluk -- Barkjon Station (again, named after the one who discovered it) *Grayling -- Fluffy Valley *Eagle Island -- There are not any islands in the middle of Antarctica, so I'd go with Tern Plateu. *Kaltag -- Mergelin Route *Unalakleet -- Ikkevårtbesteparodiderute (Ikke vårt beste parodi der ute means not the best Parody) *Shaktoolik -- Toolik's Shack (cheap hotel) *Koyuk -- Ohyuck (lots of Fat Weeds grow here) *Elim -- Elinz (I've got nothing) *Golivin -- Goku Peak (because the mountain's height is OVER NINE THOUSAND!) *White Mountain -- Mount Barkjon (after the discoverer) *Safety -- Haven *Nome -- Seruma (pronounced "see-RUM-mah"), in reference to the still unknown vaccine. :There you go. ::--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 23:54, September 18, 2009 (UTC) RE: Route I notice that you left out Mount Barkjon, Barkjon Station, and Ronald's Outpost, among others. Why? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:24, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Moose You could use Buffalo-Yaks for Moose(Mooses?). --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:23, September 19, 2009 (UTC) You're invited! If you can, please come to my B-Day on CP. If you can come please sign here if you can come. All the info to when it will be happening is on the page aswell. --Speeddasher 2 questions Should we have a Category:User Characters, like if a user names a character after itself, like you did and I did, and many other users did? And also, what happened to that "helper" that was given to us when we were creating an aricle. Like it would tell us to click whether we were going to make a character, country, city, etc, or would just allow that we leave it blank. That was helpful... Citcxirtcem 01:42, September 27, 2009 (UTC) RE: Suggestion Nice suggestion for teh fanfic, Explorer. While I'm unable to post any new chapter until the contest is over, you could possibly turn it into a contest entry for it. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 17:29, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Help! I need help with the article Hallowe'en. I don't know what to write for Dorkugal, Lichenblossom, Club Penguin, or the USA! I wrote Freezeland's celebrations, but I think you, creator of the USA, would know what the USA celebrates for Hallowe'en. --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 15:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) OH HAI '''HAPPY DAY. I'VE BEEN UNBANNED!! --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 15:28, October 4, 2009 (UTC) re:re:Cadence K, thanks. I hope Fred's wedding is PWNsome with that hot nerd. Cadence is too young to be married anyways... Citcxirtcem 01:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Happy B-Day Happy birthday Explorer. I made you these two pics if you want them. --Speeddasher Happy B-Day! I do not have a pic, but here is some Binary Cake. =D Have a good one! --PabloDePablo 22:34, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday, Explorer! :D --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:24, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ---- Oh, and here, I whipped this up for you. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 22:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday Explorer! Happy Birthday Explorer! Here's your present from me: My best picture yet! --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 00:00, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Have a glorious anniversary of your birth, may I see you here for many more years to come! Happy birthday, Explorer! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 00:47, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Happy B-day! Happy Birthday to You! You're a hundred and two! You look like a monkey! Aaaaaaaaand you smell like one too! Cha-cha-chocolate! Citcxirtcem 00:59, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Happy B-day!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 03:26, October 8, 2009 (UTC) HP! Happy Birthday Exxy! I was wondering if you would allow me to use Mabel in the following picture (I promise to only put in on my user page and not on any article: well, what do you think????? --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 03:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC) PARSER FUNCTION EMERGENCY!! EXPLORER, DO I NEED YOU MORE THAN EVER!!! I need your help urgently for a core template on the Mario Fanon Wiki, which I am soon to take over!! HELP! Okay. Do you know how typing wikipedia:NAME takes you stright to the wikipedia article, like a link? Well, I want to do THAT with an external site, though curly brackets can do. The site is http://www.mariowiki.com . When the code is entered: Here's what I mean. The |''' represents an alternate text. Typing this stuff right here brings up this stuff right here, and not Jo Momma, though it LINKS to Jo Momma. EXAMPLE USE ON THE MARIO FANON: *BECOMES: a gloomy creature with yellow eyes. **a gloomy creature with yellow eyes IF THE SECOND PAREMETER IS NOT ENTERED, e.g. *IT AUTOMATICALLY BECOMES Twilighter. **Twilighter It needs to DEFAULT to the first paremeter UNLESS OTHERWISE SPECIFIED. CAN YOU DO THAT so that a noob can use it seamlessly? It's going to be one of the, if not the most important template on the site. [http://mariofanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Mw&action=edit THE LINK IS HERE, PLEASE, ''PLEASE'' EDIT IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I NEED YOU!! YOU OWE ME FOR THE ITINEROD ARTICLES!] HELP!! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 00:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ''PARSER FUNCTION EMERGENCY!!'' EXPLORER, DO I NEED YOU MORE THAN EVER!!! I need your help urgently for a core template on the Mario Fanon Wiki, which I am soon to take over!! HELP! Okay. Do you know how typing wikipedia:NAME takes you stright to the wikipedia article, like a link? Well, I want to do THAT with an external site, though curly brackets can do. The site is http://www.mariowiki.com . When the code is entered: Here's what I mean. The '''| represents an alternate text. Typing this stuff right here brings up this stuff right here, and not Jo Momma, though it LINKS to Jo Momma. EXAMPLE USE ON THE MARIO FANON: *BECOMES: a gloomy creature with yellow eyes. **a gloomy creature with yellow eyes IF THE SECOND PAREMETER IS NOT ENTERED, e.g. *IT AUTOMATICALLY BECOMES Twilighter. **Twilighter It needs to DEFAULT to the first paremeter UNLESS OTHERWISE SPECIFIED. CAN YOU DO THAT so that a noob can use it seamlessly? It's going to be one of the, if not the most important template on the site. [http://mariofanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Mw&action=edit THE LINK IS HERE, PLEASE, PLEASE EDIT IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I NEED YOU!! YOU OWE ME FOR THE ITINEROD ARTICLES!] HELP!! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 01:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Quick Question.. Explorer, if a song has a swear, but the swear isn't used in a deragatory fashion, is it legal? Like, I know the christian bible uses some swears in a non offensive form. This wouldn't be an all the time thing, just I can't find a version with a bee over the one word, which isn't used in a bad way. --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 20:50, October 9, 2009 (UTC) (PS, 23 more edits and you'll have OVER 9000 edits! Congrats!) Nothing I was wondering if Nothing could have a seat in the South Pole Council. I think that it deserves it. Also, If you allow it may my character, Dan could be the representitive? Thank You for your time and have a great day,--'[[User:Anniemoose98|'Anniemoose98,]] [[User talk:Anniemoose98| Wanna say Hi?]] 11:08, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Whoops... Sorry, I forgot it was your birthday a few days ago (although I was on Wiki-holiday). Anyway, Happy (late) birthday Explorer! Here's your gift: --'Chub 777 was here! Talk to MAH! 03:44, October 14, 2009 (UTC) (YAY my signiture is working!) PS: It's ok...the Itinerod thing. Wow, I need to reasearch.. Hey Exxy Chub wants to know whether you said you created the family name for puffles. Answer here Thx Citcxirtcem 02:25, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Don't Make Redlink Redlinked! Don't delete Redlink! It's a great idea, and it has so much going for it. You've even got a cover, where my stories hardly have anything! If you can't write it, we can do what we did with QFTGW. This thing got me interested in Redwall, and now I love it. Alternatively, we can say the book was canceled, but I don't want it that way.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 21:05, October 16, 2009 (UTC) It's to bad he deleted it. I'd help keep the story going, but I know absolutley nothing about Redwall except for some cartoon of it I sometimes watched when I was younger. I'm more of a Transformers Guy. I might start reading the series sometime though. --Speeddasher Speed, you can borrow ''Redwall, the first published book, from the library. My library stocks it. It's a great series. I suppose that we'll only be doing Redlink, as I have enough on my plate with For Great Justice, Kwiksilver's Horrible Holiday, QFTGW.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 21:17, October 16, 2009 (UTC) What in the name of all things white and fluffy that go "Baa"... Whats the big deal with that pic with you and a beard? OH NO! A BEARD! SHOCK-HORROR! But come on... I know it is not needed on the wiki (so keep it deleted, fair enough) but why were you so offended? -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 20:49, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Removal of NOOB Thank you! I was going to do it, however, I keep thinking about me losing my adminship or privilege to edit here. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Happy Halloween! 02:46, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Ahem... What "inapropriate content" was on the UCPFW? Citcxirtcem 20:34, October 23, 2009 (UTC) What does the CoC say about the striked out words? ''No one is to be bullied or harmed in any way. Opinions are allowed, just don't go thrashing them everywhere. '' It's not bullying users ''Keep the content clean enough to appear in a G to mild-PG rated movie. '' I've heard that word in a pg-rated movie, (although with a different meaning, which ironically is the worser one). ''No profanity, swearing, or foul terms of any kind, including racial slurs, swearing/"cussing", and language barriers that may be clean in one nation but forbidden in others. '' Not a swear word. ''Violent articles are extremely discouraged. Remember, children do frequently visit this wiki. Not violent Alchohol is not allowed. Several items can cause similary effects to drunkeness (especially Cream Soda and Ditto), so use these. Not alcholic. I left some out, but if they were important, you can tell me. Citcxirtcem 20:47, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Er... how "young" is young, because normal 6 year olds could be able to see that words. Hmmmm. don't know. But if I remove them anyways, then will you un-delete? Citcxirtcem 21:08, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I Need a Lawyer with logic Explorer, Tigernose has posted a forum telling all Fanon users to GET OUT and "this is not your wiki", and he has been erasing my votes from the Favicon page, becoming very hyporcitical and rather rude: "...this is a proper forum where I've had enough of things related to Fanon. They really are annoying me! I have one thing to say to them: GO AWAY! This is our wiki not yours. Don't you have more important things to worry about? Such as making articles unrelated to CP and talking behind peoples backs? This follows the sitenotice at the Fanon Wiki. Here it is: The CPW is planning to rewrite the Main Page. COME ON AND EXPRESS YOUR OPINION!! The deadline of the vote is Halloween of 2009!" I have a couple of things to say about this. Okay, CPW is planning to rewrite the Main Page. Now, this is Fanon Wiki right? Not CPW. Please, stop putting your fiflthy noses in here... *ALSO... ''Now, what I want to tell you guys is that Fanon should get out of here. This is not their wiki! They have other things to worry about. It is extremely unfair to put up such a SiteNotice. What you have done, is theoritcally: once again ruined our wiki. We were on a roll 'till TurtleShroom came back, and he has persuased all those who still follow him to convert everyone back to tradition. '''Forget about tradition, forget about TurtleShroom: he's gone!' Here's another message to Fanon: Go away please, you have nothing to do here - take your remarks and fly off. It is very rude of you guys to make a SiteNotice telling people about these reforms. You cannot do that - this is too much! I am closing down all current forums proposed by me temporarily, until we get to a conclusion on this forum.'' ---- Who made him Webmaster and gave him the right to close votes and forums? Who gave him the power to remove my votes on the Favicon debate?! Explorer, I need a lawyer with logic. Since Bugzy is absent, I need you to check out w:c:clubpenguin:forum:fanon and write a message to Tigernose about his hypocracy. Please, I've already replied! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 21:53, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ---- *Your first rebuttal was excellent! Thank you! Also, the Shout Box has been down... it is becoming annoying because I can't talk on it... --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 22:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) UCPFW's Parody Names About Mec's parody names for the UCPFW. I've discussed it with him, and I've explained it to him. He has replied, thus defending most of his parodied names. I discussed this with him on the CPB's user talks (mine & his). He seems to think that there's not much wrong with the names he has chosen for our Fanon characters, and I object his thoughts. I'm a bit with you on this, but the last reply he has given is this: "Uglzy is Ugly with a Z (IDK what zed means, and I don't see it fit in there). It also sounds like "Bugzy" without the "b" and with an "l". Furthermore, he IS ugly (he's a giant anthropomorphic beetle with those mandibles). You seem content with HP, and Leekduck seemed content with Freakduck (on UCPW), so those will stay. Diestar is the only one I'm subject to change, so what would you want to call it? WhyStare?" What do you think of his explanations & defence on those names? I still don't think "Uglzy" is acceptable. He says beetles are inherited ugly. I am very unsure on his explanations. I strayed - missed/lost - your comments on the shoutbox, but I got this by expanding my message-limits on the shoutbox to about 25, and got it. But I returned after approx. 2 hours. # 19:57 Okay, I projected the paths of the bodies, and everything closer to the Sun than Neptune will remain # x 19:57 ... in a stable orbit. # x 19:57 ... Request on my Astrophysics blog, Pablo. # x 19:58 ... So, Ninj..... let's talk about the UNCPFW.... Mec seems fine with his thoughts. If you want more go here, but I don't want any fight coming between him or me/you. I can reason with him, and he might understand, but we cannot force him to do anything. We could ask Bugzy. Because he is the one that created "Bugzy", especially the name. So if you see him around, please ask him so that we can sort out this dilemma. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:01, October 24, 2009 (UTC) they called me droool31 :[ -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me talk to the superhero 22:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: Tigernose You tore the curtain off from behind the throne and revealed who was really running the site. You have shown the hypocrite what's what and have busted him with logic. I salute you, sir! Anyway, thank you for saving the day. I hope it wasn't too much trouble, and I hope to call upon you again. I appreciate your help! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 23:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC)